


Silence

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, Ben Mitchell - Fandom, callum highway - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After Bens pov ep, he knows he has to tell Callum. Just a little bit of talking and a lot of cuddles
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> As a slight continuation to the Ben POV ep. Nothing massive just a little bit of love.

The world around him was silent, the sound of his own father's voice inaudible, the car engine rattled, vibrating against his foot and the sound of the gunshot still screeching. His mind was clouded with alcohol and adrenaline, the thoughts of those he loved long left his mind. He’d promised lexi he’d put her to bed, read her a story and then go home and spend the night with Callum. His world was a million miles away. 

Pulling the car into the square the tears were fully falling, trying not to around his dad but how could he hold it together knowing the night's events, he stopped the car outside the arches needing to sort it before going back to grey. They got out and no words were spoken, not that Ben would know if they were. And they moved apart, Phil heading back to his house, bag of money over his arms, Ben heading towards Callum’s flat, hoping to find some mental peace inside. 

Putting the key in the lock he opened Callum’s flat not knowing how he was going to even start with telling Callum what happened tonight, begging that Callum was already in bed asleep, the lamp next to the sofa was still on highlighting a small part of the room. ‘Callum’ he slightly called out, not wanting to waken him. He found him in the bedroom, cuddled up under the duvet, asleep, Ben slid off his top and jeans and got into the bed, placing his frozen body next to Callum’s warmth. 

He didn’t sleep, he might have dozed off a couple times, as the sun started coming through the curtains Callum started to wake next to him, the world around him spinning. He was going to have to tell Callum, having to read his face for emotion. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hear a word he was saying. Callum pushed himself up on the bed after Ben didn’t respond to his sleepy good morning, eyes connecting ‘what time did you-’ Callum starts “we really need to talk. Just us” Ben cutting him off, numb to the situation going on around him. 

After getting up and putting some clothes on, they joined on the sofa, Ben thought Callum was talking at one point but unsure. He had to tell him now, he couldn’t have anyone else finding out before him. ”I’m sorry” Ben starts, Callum’s eyes instantly on Ben “I should have replied, not ignored you, I had to help my dad Callum” the tears starting to form in his eyes “Danny, he set my dad up, I followed them, I don’t remember the full of it” he breaks off, looking away from Callum, not wanting to read is face “he took my gun, held it against my ear, he shot it. I’m okay but I can’t hear anything, I had to run, dad got his money but I can’t hear a single thing Callum” he continued. He didn’t know where else to take this, what else was there to say. 

Callum’s touch bringing Ben out of his thoughts, burning tears running down his already pinkened cheeks. ‘We will get through this’ Callum says, face full of warmth, love and careful thoughts. He takes Ben into his arms wanting him to know he can say anything and that he wasn’t going anywhere, Ben pulls away.   
“I’m sorry Callum. I’m sorry” he’s shouting but he doesn’t realise. He just wanted to be able to hear again, even if it was only selected words, it had to be better than the complete silence he was in now. 

His thoughts tumbled, he wasn’t going to be able to hear lexi talk again, he wouldn’t know what Callum sounded like, never getting to hear those words again. He didn’t know what he wanted, he didn’t know whether to throw himself back into Callum’s arms, or to go, try running away from it all. Tired of running, he had to accept this he moved back to Callum’s arms, Callum’s hand coming up to hold Ben's head. Seeing Ben like this broke him, he might have been to war, but to see the person you love so much in so much pain and nothing he could do would fix this. 

They stayed like that a while, together, Callum’s arms did little to ease the ringing in Ben's ears, but the security was what he needed. Taking him away from destruction and into warmth. Going back into the bedroom, Callum sat with Ben until he was somewhat asleep, the day had been cancelled, nothing was more important right now than to be there. To be there when he woke, to be there as a security, comfort even. Somewhere to let himself go, cry, scream, anything he needed. 

What was to happen to his relationship with Phil was yet to be seen, the pain of telling people like Lexi far too overwhelming to be thinking of. But together they would get through this, find stability in each other, acceptance and love. And maybe he wouldn’t ever be able to hear again, but nothing was going to break them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’m not deaf so if anything in this isn’t right please let me know and I’ll change it ❤️


End file.
